Loco Sn Valentìn
by Member Unknow
Summary: Hoy es dìa de Sn. Valentìn, y estos son los regalos...
1. Ella y los caramelos

**Ella y los chocolates...**

No puedo creerlo, ya mañana es 14 de febrero y todos, en especial mis amigas y las demás chicas del Furinkan, andan como locas de un lado para otro buscando chocolates para regalárselos a esos chicos, que según ellas, son los dueños de sus corazones. Que bobada, no sé para que hacen eso si al rato terminan porque él le fue infiel o ella no fue muy cariñosa.

Lo bueno es que yo no tengo que hacer nada de eso, no necesito buscar chocolates o cositas así para alguien poco caballeroso, baka, entrometido, PERVERTIDO, necio, grosero, maleducado, guapo, gentil, acomedido, gallardo... pero que rayos estoy diciendo, si Ranma no se merece los últimos calificativos. Pero ahora que lo pienso bien, puede que tenga un poco de esas cosas que dije al último.

Pero también ya que lo pienso mejor, no necesariamente se regalan chocolates a los chicos que nos gustan, no necesariamente es el día del Amor, también es día de la Amistad y también puedo regalarle algo que no sean chocolates, puede ser algún peluchito de felpa, o tal vez un perfume, o... no, comida no, inmediatamente huiría de ella y la que quedaría totalmente en ridículo sería yo, por preocuparme en regalarle algo.

Mejor no le regalo nada, pero... diantres, no creí tener el corazón tan frío, para eso esta Nabiki, pero yo no, pero es que no sé que rayos regalarle, tiene que ser algo discreto, bonito y barato :D ¿Qué? ¿Qué parezco Nabiki? Lo sé, pero comprendan que cuando una no tiene muchos recursos es mejor comprar algo baratito para después no quedar endeudada.

Después de todo, la intención es lo que cuenta ¿no? Eso dicen todos, así pues, lo que más valor va a tener es la intención con la que se lo dé, el obsequio por supuesto, y si el no valora mi esfuerzo (?), allá él. Yo voy a cumplir con darle el regalo. Mmm por aquí debe haber alguna tienda donde vendan cosas bonitas...

Sniff voy a llorar, que tristeza, todo esta algo caro en estas fechas, por no decir DEMASIADO caro, eso es lo que me da coraje, los comerciantes se aprovechan de todas las chicas que desparraman amor hasta por donde no, para venderles las cosas más caras, pero de mi no se van a aprovechar, yo no soy como ellas. Aunque no le regale nada, creo que estaría bien si nada más le doy un abrazo y un poema que lo haga reflexionar sobre la vida, o una tarjetita, si, ya lo decidí, una tarjeta con un bonito poema es lo mejor, así no dirá: "Akane, estas enamorada de mí, que tontería", si, yo sé que algo por el estilo me tendrá que decir, creo que lo conozco más de lo que me imaginaba.

Bueno, creo que la tarjeta yo misma la elaborare, en casa tengo papel albanene, ese tipo de papel me gusta, incluso puedo dibujar a P-Chan ahí, Jejeje ya me imagino la cara que pondrá, pero bueno, que estoy esperando, tengo que apresurarme a llegar a casa para elaborar la tarjeta, aunque no soy muy buena dibujante...

Pinturas, ya tengo, colores, también, marcadores, pegamento, mmm creo que ya tengo y...

-Disculpe señorita, ¿desea comprar algunos dulces para regalárselos a algún compañero mañana?- ay, ese hombre salió de la nada, que susto me ha dado...

-Mmm no lo creo señor, y si me disculpa, tengo prisa con permiso... -  si que hay gente que les gusta hacer perder el tiempo también a otras personas.

-Tal vez es porque no quieres que se de cuenta de tus intenciones ¿no es así?- valla, pero que señor tan perspicaz, creo que ha leído mis pensamientos.

-Eh, no, no es eso señor, simplemente no quiero comprar nada, es solo eso, de verdad...

-Conque de verdad, veamos si lo que dices es cierto... ten, esto es un obsequio, pruébalo y veras que está delicioso- 

Que señor tan amable, me regalo un dulce, lo bueno que no es chocolate o si no... no, mejor no imagino nada, así esta bien, comer un pequeño caramelo no le hace mal a nadie, menos a mí. Buen provecho, mmmmm, que buena consistencia, y que buen sabor, además tiene un pequeño toque de licor, sip, están ¡deliciosos!

-**Oiga, si que están deliciosos, ¿usted los hizo**?

-**Así es, ¿ves que no te dije mentiras**?

-**Sip, están muy deliciosos**...

-**Pero hay un secreto detrás de ese delicioso sabor**... –el cambio repentino de tono de voz de ese hombre de verdad me dio miedo...

-¿**Cuál? ¿Qué secreto? ¿Qué me dio hombre malvado**?- ¿me habrá dado alguna especie de pócima de amor?

-**Nada que termine con tu vida jovencita, solo te di un caramelo de la verdad**...

-¿**Caramelo de la verdad?**

-**Si, es un caramelo que hace que la persona que lo coma, diga la verdad, sin importar cuanto se esfuerce por ocultarla**...

-**Oh, ya veo...**

-Ahora dime, ¿quieres comprarme algunos?

-**Hombre infame, ¿para eso me dio el caramelo verdad? Pues para que sepa, si quiero comprarle algunos de esos caramelos, aunque usted sea un hombre estafador, tramposo y que se aprovecha de chicas enamoradas como yo**... - Oh, perdición de mi alma, que he dicho...  

-**Perfecto, ¿cuántos quieres? Te los dejare a un módico precio.**

-_- se parece tanto a Nabiki...

-**Esta bien, mmm ¿cuántos serían buenos? ¿Unos 5? Quizás 10... con 10 esta bien, sip, 10**

-**Muy bien...**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ojala nadie venga a molestarme, será mejor que me apresure para que mañana temprano estén listos. ¿Cómo me dijo que los hiciera?, no recuerdo bien, a ver, dijo que fue un placer hacer hecho buen negocio conmigo y también me dio estas cosas, que raras, creo que esto es ¿cómo dijo? A sí, un inyector de vino o algo por el estilo. vamos Akane, has un esfuerzo por recordar...

=========FB========

_-_**_Como puedes ver, este caramelo tiene un pequeño orifico en la parte inferior, por ahí tienes que introducir el licor, pero ojo, tienes que hacerlo tu, o de lo contrario, el caramelo no tendr_****_efecto..._**__

_-_**_Entonces para que tenga efecto, tengo que hacerlo yo misma_**_..._

_-_**_Así es, ten el licor, pero para que funcione, tienes que agregarle unas gotitas de esta poción de la verdad, con solo unas gotitas bastará para que te diga la verdad, pero si realmente lo que quieres es sacarle toda la información, tendrás que agregarle un poco más para que verdaderamente te diga lo que quieres escuchar de sus labios..._**__

_-Mezclar con el licor unas cuantas gotas... y ¿qué más? _

_-_**_Dado que la poción tiene un sabor algo extraño, remediaras eso con la cobertura de chocolate... ¿acaso sentiste un sabor raro?_**

_-No, no sentí nada raro, ningún mal sabor..._

_-_**_Fue por la cobertura, y para que a ti te salgan igual, ten, estas barras de chocolate, tendrás que derretirlas a fuego lento, cuidando que no quede ni muy crudo ni muy cocido, pero si de plano no tienes buena mano en la cocina..._**__

_-¿Que insinúa?_

_-_**_No, nada, solo que me ha tocado venderles a muchachitas que no saben cocinar, y para que no se les queme el chocolate, les he dado esta charolita especial para evitar eso..._**__

_-¿Con esta charolita evita que se queme?_

_-Si, sabrás que esta en su punto cuando la charola se ponga de color azul..._

_-_**_Oh, y así evitare que se me queme_**_..._

_-_**_Entonces no sabes cocinar..._**__

_-_**_Pues la verdad_****_no..._**__

_-_**_Ves que si funciona, y bueno, cuando ya hayas derretido el chocolate, inmediatamente bañaras los caramelos en el chocolate derretido y esperarás a que enfríen, no se los vallas a dar caliente, eso seria muy malo de tu parte..._**__

_-_**_No soy de ese tipo de personas..._**

_-_**_Bueno, se los das a la persona de la que quieras sacarle alguna verdad, cuando ya los haya saboreado, preguntaras lo que quieras y bueno, tendrás la verdad, y nada más que la verdad, tu misma lo has comprobado..._**__

_-_**_Tiene razón_**_..._

_-_**_Una cosa más, el caramelo tiene efecto solo para mañana, dado que mañana todos quieren tener un día maravilloso_**_..._

_-De eso no se preocupe, mañana los terminare..._

_-_**_Trato hecho..._**__

=========FFB========

Bien, ya recordé lo necesario, ahora a elaborar los caramelos de la verdad, tienen que salir bien ya que Ranma tiene muchas verdades que decirme... 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué tal?

Este es un fic alusivo al 14 de febrero, espero y les guste, se trata de Akane pensando sobre esta fecha especial para unos, para otros no tanto, si tienen dudas, escríbanme a: americalove01@hotmail.com o sencillito, dejen review, para continuar den clic en la parte inferior izquierda para ir al segundo capítulo de esta historia, los espero allá.


	2. El y los caramelos

**Él y los chocolates...**

No sé que hago pensando en estas cosas de niñas, debería pensar en algo mejor, como por ejemplo, desarrollar una nueva técnica, modificar algunas o algo así, pero que hago, me encuentro pensando sobre la fecha de mañana, sobre que regalarle a Akane, si ella no se merece nada, aparte, si ella no me regala nada, entonces yo tampoco tengo porque regalarle algo.

Pero tampoco puedo ser un sin corazón, ya que ella ha hecho cosas muy buenas por mí, bah que va, solo se entromete en mis peleas con el riesgo de salir lastimada, pero gracias a ella, también he salido victorioso de estas, gracias a ella, que me da la fuerza y el valor para enfrentarme a todo tipo de peligros.

Solo que no sé que regalarle a una chica poco femenina, fea, con fuerza bruta, poco amable, gruñona, y con una sonrisa tan linda, y aunque no quiera aceptarlo, bonita... pero que rayos estoy diciendo, si ella es todo lo contrario de lo último que dije... aunque pensándolo bien, ella es todo lo que dije al último, menos lo que dije al principio.

Pienso que si le regalo algo, ella lo pueda interpretar mal. Además no tengo porque regalarle nada, no somos novios, bueno, si lo somos pero sin nuestro consentimiento, además, ¿quien en su sano juicio querrá estar con un fenómeno como yo? Nadie, ni siquiera ella, creo que todo este tiempo he estado viendo desde un diferente ángulo las cosas que ella ha hecho por mí. Viéndolo bien, tampoco tengo dinero.

Y si le regalo algo, siento que ella no lo va a aceptar, y el que quedaría totalmente en ridículo sería yo. Nadie más que yo, nada más por tratar de ser amable con la chica menos amable de Japón. Talvez se conforme con una tarjetita... T.T pero como, si ni siquiera tengo para comer, al rato iré con Ukyo... no, mala idea. Mejor me aguantaré.

Creo que le regalaré una tarjeta elaborada por mí en la que diga: Akane, sonríe... mala idea, ya que va a decir algo como: "_Como te atreves a decirme algo como eso Ranma, no tienes corazón" _si, con eso va a salir, la conozco más que a mí mismo. Mucho más de lo que me imaginaba. Pero bueno, no me importa lo que diga, ya que es la intención la que cuenta. Ya esta decidido, en casa buscare algo para elaborar la tarjeta, y si no hay, pues le pediré a Akane que me preste sus útiles, si quiere tener una buena tarjeta, más vale que me los preste. Mira que un regalo de Ranma Saotome, poseedor del arte marcial de la secta Saotome vale más que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

Ya que todo esta decidido, iré a casa, quiero terminar esto rápido para no torturar mas mi ya cansada mente. Ojala le guste, me esforzare mucho para que sea de su agrado, lástima que ella no siente lo mismo por mí, pero bueno, si ella no me quiere, no le arruinare su felicidad, lo que más deseo, es que sea muy feliz al lado de un hombre que no la haga sufrir como yo.

Necesitare que Akane me preste pinturas, colores, marcadores, pegamento y... 

-**Disculpa joven, ven, tienes que andar protegido para mañana, no querrás ser victima de alguna chica enamorada**- Argh, ese hombre me encontró desprevenido, ojala no se haya dado cuenta que me asuste.

-¿**Victima** **yo**? ¿**De** **alguna** **chica** **enamorada**? **Como** **cree**, **si** **yo** **soy**...

-**A** **las** **chicas enamoradas no les importa quien seas, solo quieren** **atacar tu indefenso corazón**- condenado viejo, como se atreve a interrumpirme...

-**Como si eso fuera posible...**

**-Claro que es posible, y yo lo sé... por eso estoy aquí para ayudar a tipos como tu...**

**-Y usted como podría ayudarme ¿eh?...**

**-Te ayudaré, es más te ayudaras a ti mismo si compras estos caramelos, son especiales para los hombres en estas fechas...**

**-¿Especiales para los hombres... y eso porque? **

**-Ingenuo jovencito, mañana será 14 de febrero y todas las jovencitas obsequian chocolates a los chicos que les gustan, pero hay unas chicas que hacen eso con doble intención...**

**-¿Cómo que con doble intención?  **

**-Chico, chico no me interrumpas...**

**-Esta bien, hable ya, pronto...**

**-Como te decía, hay chicas que hacen eso con doble intención y con ayuda de los "caramelos de la verdad"**

**-¿Caramelos de la verdad?**

**-Así es, es un caramelo que hace que la persona que lo coma, diga la verdad, sin importar cuanto se esfuerce por ocultarla...**

**-¿Usted cree que alguien va a darme algún caramelo de la verdad?**

**-Si, estoy completamente seguro, y no estaría de más que te compraras  unos "caramelos anti-verdad"...**

**-¿Caramelos anti-verdad?- **que nombre más original, ¿no lo creen?

-**Pues aunque el nombre no sea original, son muy efectivos, recuerda que "hombre precavido, vale por dos"... **

**-Creo que tiene razón, pero... no gracias, no tengo dinero- **pobre de mi estomago, no aguanta más...

-**Creo que estas peor que yo muchachito, ten, esto es de mi parte, no me gustaría ver a un hombre siendo utilizado por una niña solo por su caprichito de querer saber la verdad...**

**-Me regalara caramelos... **

**-Si, te diré como funcionan, cuando alguien, en especial una chica te de un caramelo o algo parecido, tu cómelo, pero inmediatamente, come este caramelo, y así, cuando la chica te pregunte algo, tu podrás decir cualquier cosa, menos la verdad, es muy efectivo...**

**-Y como se que no me esta diciendo mentiras...**

**-Come este...**

A ver... mmmm que buena consistencia, y que buen sabor, además tiene un pequeño toque de licor, sip, están ¡deliciosos!...

**-Jovencito, ¿saben bien?**

**-Mmm, no lo sé, tiene que probarlos primero...**

**-Te dije que funcionan, ¿no es así?**

**-No recuerdo eso...**

**-Ya ya, esta bien de tantas mentiras... ¿cuántos quieres?**

**-Ya le dije que no tengo dinero...**

**-Esta bien, te regalaré 5, toma...**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ojala nadie venga a molestarme, será mejor que me apresure para que mañana temprano estén listos. No quiero que nadie me saque la verdad. ¿Cómo me dijo que los hiciera?, no recuerdo bien, a ver, dijo que fue un placer hacer hecho buen negocio conmigo y también me dio estas cosas, que raras, un inyector de vino o algo por el estilo. Vamos Saotome, has un esfuerzo por recordar...

=========FB========

_-_**_Como puedes ver, este caramelo tiene un pequeño orifico en la parte inferior, por ahí tienes que introducir el licor, pero ojo, tienes que hacerlo tu, o de lo contrario, el caramelo no tendr_****_efecto..._**__

_-_**_Entonces para que tenga efecto, tengo que hacerlo yo..._**

****

****

_-_**_Así es, ten el licor, pero para que funcione, tienes que agregarle unas gotitas de esta poción de la mentira, con solo unas gotitas bastará para que digas todas las mentiras posibles, pero si realmente lo que quieren es sacarte toda la información, tendrás que agregarle un poco más para que verdaderamente no sueltes nada de lo que quieran escuchar de tus labios..._**__

_-Agregar muchas  gotas... y ¿qué más? _

_-Pues ahora si, inyectarlo al caramelo y ya, todo listo, a simple vista, parece un caramelo común y corriente, nadie se dará cuenta de lo que realmente es..._

_-_**_Una cosa más, el caramelo tiene efecto solo para mañana, dado que mañana todas quieren tener un día maravilloso_**_..._

_-De eso no se preocupe, hoy los terminare..._

_-_**_Suerte..._**

****

=========FFB========

Bien, ya recordé lo necesario, ahora a elaborar los caramelos de la mentira, tienen que salir bien ya que no quiero ser victima de alguien... nadie le sacará alguna verdad a Ranma Saotome... jajaja...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mientras en la calle, dos señores se encontraban y se saludaban..._

_-¿Y bien hermano? Conseguiste algo..._

_-Claro, una jovencita, y tu..._

_-Yo un muchacho... pero lo malo fue que me gano la generosidad y se los regale, el pobre no tenia ni un centavo..._

_-Que bueno que no soy el gemelo bueno, o habría perdido..._

_-Pues ni modo... vamos a casa hermano gemelo..._

_-Si, vamos hermano gemelo..._

_Y así, los gemelos que les vendieron los caramelos a Ranma y Akane, se alejaban lentamente de la ciudad..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Dudas, comentarios? ¿Qué les pareció? Es la segunda parte de esta cómica historia, pienso hacerla al estilo de Rumiko-sama... al final sabrán a lo que me refiero y para seguir con este churrito, clickeen allá abajito, ándenle, ahí merito...


	3. Que enredo

**Por fin... 14 de Febrero...**

_Y en la azotea del Instituto Furinkan... _

-Es para ti...

-¿Para mí?

-Te regalo esto en prueba de mi amistad...

-¿Para mí?

Y escenas como estas se repetían por todos los pasillos del plantel, y en el salón del 1º F tampoco falto una escena como las anteriores... 

-Toma esto es para ti...

-¿Para mí?

-Cielos, me dará caries de tanta miel- Akane estaba tan aburrida de esas escenas.

-Igual a mí...

-¿Aun no te dan un chocolate?

-No, y no me interesa...

-Ranmaaa- esa era Ukyo- que bueno que estas aquí, mira, esto es para ti- decía mientras una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro y le extendía un pequeño paquetito a Ranma...

-Errr, ¿esos no son chocolates, o si?- Ranma comenzó a transpirar levemente...

-Pues claro tontito, que mas crees que va a ser- Ukyo se veía muy feliz... todo lo contrario de Akane...

-Jejeje pues muchas gracias Ukyo, eres muy AMABLE- lo ùltimo lo remarco para que Akane se enojase.

-Muy bien Ranma, luego te comes el chocolate de Ukyo, por mientras, ven conmigo- y ante la mirada atonita de todos sus compañeros y del mismo Ranma, se dirigieron al tejado de la escuela.

-¿Y bien? Que deseas Akane, "talvez quiera darme un caramelo de esos de los que dijo el hombre ayer"

-Pues... "¿le darè ya el caramelo?, después de todo, no creo que se de cuenta de que esta hechizado", toma, es para ti...- y acto seguido le da una bolsita transparente con un moño rojo y unas bolitas obscuras dentro.

-¿Estos son?, los compraste ¿verdad?...- Ranma comenzo a retroceder poco a poco.

-Claro que no, los hice yo misma...

-Pues... mira Akane, no quiero enfermar...

Ranma no termino de hablar, ya que Akane, le habia introducido la pequeña bolita chocolatada en la boca.

-¿¡Que te pasa Akane- gulp- ¡acaso quieres matarme?

-Lo siento tanto Ranma- la cara de inocencia de Akane no se hizo esperar.

-Esta bien...- Ranma en verdad saboreo el chocolate, tanto lo disfruto que ni se acordaba que Akane lo habia hecho.

-Dime Ranma... te gusto ¿el caramelo?

-Sip, no puedo creerlo que lo hayas hecho tu, esta delicioso... –Ranma había dicho la verdad, y eso Akane lo supo muy bien, por eso no lo golpeo :P

-Ranma... 

-Dime...

Los dos estaban muy serios y levemente un rubor comenzo a cubrir sus rostros, iban a decir algo cuando...

-Bella Akane Tendo, se que quieres regalarme chocolates, por esto estoy aquí, anda amor mìo no seas tan tìmida y ven y regalame un... eres tan linda cuando te enojas...- Akane ni siquiera dejo terminar a Tatewaki, que inmediatamente iba al infinito y màs allà.

-Que fastidioso es Kuno...

-Ranma mi amor jojojo mira lo que traje para tì...

-Oh no, es Kodachi...- Ranma comenzo a ponerse azul.

Una espátula pequeña se interpuso entre ellos...

-Ukyo!!!

-Ni creas que dejare que Ranma coma tus chocolates chica en leotardo... el comera los mios primero...

-Por supuesto que no...

-Shampoo- Ranma y Akane dijeron nada sorprendidos el nombre de la amazona.

E inmediatamente después de eso, comenzaron a armar un alboroto, que llamo la atención de todo el alumnado.

-Ranma estara conmigo en la noche...

-Claro que no, el estara conmigo...

-Pobres tontas, Ranma estara conmigo y le preparare una cena muy romántica solo para los dos jojojo.

-Akane, agarrate fuerte...- y enseguida, salto hacia abajo (¿) con Akane en brazos ante las miradas atonitas del trìo de chicas enamoradas de Ranma y de todos los ahí presentes...

-Que le habra dado Akane...

-No lo sè...

-Si no esta Ranma no tiene caso luchar, me voy al Neko-Hanten.

-Yo también me voy...

-Y yo...

-Creí que iba a haber lucha...

-Lo bueno que Nabiki no vino, o si no, nos hubiese cobrado para nada...

-Tienes razón...

-Llegamos...

-Ranma, ¿para que me trajiste aquí?

-Pues yo...

-"Ranma me dira la verdad..."- el corazon de Akane latia violentamente...

-"Me siento algo raro... ¿y si Akane me dio un caramelo de la verdad?"

-"¿Y ahora que hago?"

-"Creo que comere uno de los dulces que prepare, por si las dudas..."

-Ranma...- este no le contesto, ya que estaba ocupado comiendo el caramelo.

-Ya...

Y sin que se dieran cuenta... poco a poco fueron llegando los mirones :D

-Akane... tengo que decirte algo muy importante...

-Dime... Ranma...

Todos sus compañeros comenzaron a murmurar...

-Yo... quiero decirte que...

-Yo también quiero decirte algo...

-"De seguro le diré puras mentiras debido al dulce..."

-"De seguro me dirá la verdad debido al dulce..."

-Pues yo...

Todos sus compañeros los rodeaban y comentaban entre si...

-Ya que se animen, ¿no se dan cuenta que ya va a terminar el receso?

-Ojala Akane le haya dado un dulce de la verdad...- una chica murmuro.

-Pues yo espero que Ranma le diga puras mentiras con esa pocima de la mentira...

-Pues que creen... mis tios venden esos dulces...

Una chica aparecio de la nada...

-¿cómo?

-Asi es, de seguro el efecto de los dos caramelos ya termino, pero esos chicos, de tanto tiempo ahí parados, no se dan cuenta...

-Eso quiere decir que...

-¡¡¡SE DIRAN QUE SE QUIEREN!!! 

-Que emocion...

-Que romántico...

Y comentarios de esos llenaban el jardín... mientras que con la pareja dispareja...

-Yo, no se como empezar...

-Akane yo, yo te quiero...- y asi, sin màs, solto toda la sopita :D

-¿Oyeron eso?

-Ha dicho lo que siente por Akane...

-Si...

Y ni tiempo les dio para sonrojarse, porque inmediatamente todos ya los tenian rodeados...

-YA era hora chicos... los felicito...

-Si, yo también...

-Y yo...

-Pero oigan, la chica dijo que los efectos ya terminaron, eso quiere decir que...

-¿sera mentira?

-¿sera verdad?

-Noooooooooooooooo

Ranma y Akane no sabian que decir, simplemente, agacharon las cabezas y se retiraron lentamente hacia su respectiva aula... y ya ahí...

-Lo que dije fue una mentira Akane...

-Lo se, ya que el caramelo dura 5 minutos...

-Entones me diste uno...

-Pues si...

-Para que...

-Para nada en especial...

-Entonces...

-¿olvida todo quieres?

-Claro- Ranma dio media vuelta y salio del salón de clases...

-Mentira... pero esa mentira me agrado... ya que si fue verdad, porque tenia el triple de pocion... –Akane sonreia satisfactoriamente...

Ranma iba rumbo al comedor

-No es mentira Akane... te quiero... Feliz Sn. Valentìn...

FIN...

¿qué tal?


End file.
